Like a Family (DRAE)
by xxKuroinekochiixx
Summary: When Komaru's stuck in bed with a fever and Toko is walking on eggshells just to take care of her, will the sudden appearance of 4 familiar little faces change everything? (Minor TokoMaru fluff)


**Author's Note: Hey all, back again with another fluffy FanFic! c: This time I'm writing one based on DanganRonpa Another Episode Ultra Despair Girls. Cause I love that game~ 3**

 **So I have this little headcannon in my head that Komaru and Toko adopt the 4 surviving warriors of hope after the war of Towa City, and then I got this little idea. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After the war of Towa City, things were starting to look a little more peaceful. There were still some revolting adults wanting to kill the children, but Komaru and Toko tried to keep the peace in the town so there would be no further damage. With the mastermind behind the war defeated, it was Komaru's goal to remain in Towa City to try to keep the peace and make sure there wouldn't be any more fighting. There were still kids that were brainwashed, but most of them fled somewhere. So the surviving adults tried to live in peace when there were less children in the city. But the trauma would surely not leave them anytime soon.

As for Komaru and Toko, they were living in the hotel where Komaru was kept captive for that one year during the tragedy. Despite it being her prison cell, Komaru couldn't let it go. It was still home to her for a while so it might as well stay that way. Komaru stayed in her room and Toko stayed in the room next to her. She still had the hacking gun that Byakuya gave to her in case anything happened, so she felt safe. And with her trusting friend Toko by her side, what could go wrong?

Well… Things weren't going well this particular day

Komaru woke up one morning with a fever and was stuck in bed. So she couldn't keep the peace in the town for today. She felt nervous, could she really take the day off? What if something happened? She had to keep moving forward. A little fever wasn't going to stop her, right? But that wasn't the same case for Toko.

Toko, always paranoid and freaked out about everything, took this very seriously. She forced Komaru to stay in bed and rest in the fears that she would get worse. She was treating her friend as if she were on her deathbed in a hospital room. Komaru had no choice but to grin and bear with it. It was nice that her friend cared for her so much, but was this really okay? What was going to happen to the town without them?

"Toko, I'm okay… We have to keep the peace in Towa City…" Komaru said with a minor weak tone trying to sit up from her bed.

"A-Absolutely not!" Toko exclaimed pushing her back down. "A-Are you an idiot? W-When you have a fever, you have to stay completely still! I-If you got up and went about any other day like it was nothing like that… You'd get a lot worse… Y-You'd probably even d-die if you're not too careful!" Toko was being just as nervous as ever. "Th-Then what would I do…without m-my only friend?!"

Komaru smiled. Toko really changed after everything that happened. Before, she probably wouldn't care less if Komaru ended up killed if it meant she got to be reunited with her beloved Byakuya. Toko really valued Komaru's friendship. Even in some rather…uncomfortable ways sometimes.

"It's just a little cold…" Komaru said. "I'm not going to die from this Toko."

"I-I don't care! You're staying here! E-End of story! If you don't listen…then…th-then I'll use this and force you to stay still!" she said taking out a pepper shaker knowing full aware that her split personality would feel the same way.

Komaru eyed the pepper shaker and laughed. "I'm not afraid of you, Genocide Jack…" Komaru sighed then looked out the window. She grew more worried, but no matter how she saw things, Toko wouldn't let her go so easily. She sighed and looked back to Toko.

"Okay. Fine, you win… I'll stay."

"G-Good… You really need to clean those ears of yours… D-Do you even hear what you're saying?! O-Or is the fever maybe just…clouding your judgement!?" Toko explained with her usual freaked out tone of voice.

"My ears are fine Toko. I'm probably a lot cleaner than you anyway…" Komaru said with a laugh then she sighed. "Maybe you're right. Maybe it is just the fever talking…"

Toko turned huffing. "Hmph! I-I'm not that dirty…" she said.

Komaru smiled then turned and coughed softly. "So what will you do now?" she asked.

"I-Isn't it obvious!? I'm gonna stay here with you! If I left you here alone, h-how would I know you wouldn't sneak out of bed like you just tried to now?!" Toko replied.

Komaru rolled her eyes and smiled. "You got me." She said giggling.

"A-Anyway… D-Do you need anything?" Toko asked. She was a little bit self-conscious about her means of caring for somebody…because it was her first time doing it.

"No, it's okay Toko… You don't have to force yourself to take care of me…" Komaru said smiling warmly to her friend. She could already tell she was a first timer.

"D-Don't lie to me!" Toko said. "You probably feel t-terrible right now! Y-You gotta want something… So just spit it out!" Toko seemed pretty serious about this.

Komaru didn't feel too bad, but her throat was getting scratchy. She decided to give Toko an easy task so she wouldn't feel too flustered or pressured about it.

"Could I maybe get a glass of water?" Komaru asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back…" Toko said before leaving the room and headed for Komaru's kitchen. She opened her refrigerator and saw all the water bottles in it just as they were left after all the drama. She took one of them out and poured it into a small cup she got from the cupboard. She made sure to check the door of Komaru's bedroom every now and then to make sure she wouldn't try to escape. Along with getting her water, Toko tried to look for any sort of medicine. But there was no medicine in sight. What was she going to do now?

She took the glass of water back to the bedridden brunette and sat at her bedside keeping a close eye on her. Komaru drank the water with a smile. "Much better…" she said smiling.

"S-Sorry… We don't have any medicine…" Toko said looking down. "I don't have any in my room either…"

"Well that's no surprise. I'm pretty sure the room next to me was empty…" Komaru said putting the water on the nightstand. "I guess we'll have to do without it then."

Toko wanted to go and get medicine, but the pharmacy was far away from the hotel. And with all the damage done to the hotel, there was probably no more medicine in what used to be the gift shop. But she didn't want to leave Komaru alone.

"Hey Toko…" Komaru called to her.

"W-What?"

"Thank you… It's been a while since somebody cared for me. When I got sick, I had to take care of myself the year I lived here alone…and depend on the twisted person who brought me food and water to give me medicine…they treated me like a caged animal…" Komaru sighed.

Toko frowned. The year in captivity all alone must have been hard for her.

"Well I'm here now…so…you don't have to be alone anymore…" Toko said blushing.

"Yeah…" Komaru said smiling before she turned around coughing again. "This takes me back…" she said.

"What does?" Toko asked.

"Well…when I was little and was sick with a cold before, I remember my brother took care of me." Komaru said. "He'd hold my hand while I slept, read me stories, held tissues to my face if my nose was running, fed me soup, and made sure I had what I needed all the time…" Komaru's face turned a bit redder with her blushing.

"Brother complex." Toko said.

"I-It's not like that!" Komaru said.

Both the girls laughed a bit.

"Sounds like…he took pretty good care of you…" Toko said still looking down blushing.

"He really did…" Komaru said. "I hope he's doing okay back at Future Foundation…and staying healthy. He's working hard, so I'm going to work hard too…" Komaru blushed again.

"I wanna work hard, just like my big bro! He's soooo cool!" Toko said in a high pitched tone mocking her. "Like I said. Brother COMPLEX."

"S-Stop that!" Komaru said blushing even more. "I-I do not…!"

Komaru turned away huffing while Toko mocked her. When it stopped Komaru turned to Toko.

"Hey Toko…" she said quietly.

"Yeah...?" Toko replied.

"Will you…read me a story?" she asked pulling the blankets over her face a bit.

"Wh-what!? I'm n-not your brother!" Toko said getting flustered again.

Komaru shook her head. "I meant…will you read me one of your novels?"

Toko turned away blushing even more. "N-No way! Besides, I-I don't have any copies on me…!"

Komaru smiled. "I saved all the books we found during the war on my shelf…even your novels."

Toko's face was turning even hotter from the embarrassment. "Wh-Why would you wanna read my stories anyway!? I-I'm sure they're garbage compared to your…stupid manga trash…"

"Hey! Don't diss my manga!" Komaru said sitting up before she started coughing.

"Lay down you idiot…" Toko said before feeling her forehead again. "S-shoot, I think y-you're getting worse…"

"I'm fine Toko…" Komaru said. "Just a little dizzy…"

Komaru's fever was rising. Without medicine, there was no way things would get better. Toko was getting even more discouraged now. A story wasn't what Komaru needed. She needed medicine, and soon. Toko rapidly scratched her head and made a frustrated high pitched noise.

"Geeeeeaaaah! Why did this have to happen?! I-I'm not cut out for this!" she screeched.

"Toko?" Komaru said.

Before anything else happened, there was a knock on the door. Who on earth was that? Toko snapped out of it and dashed for the front door of Komaru's hotel room. When she opened it, she could hardly believe her eyes on who was there.

"Miss Ugly Glasses?" a small girl with pink pigtailed hair said looking up at her. "Isn't this where Big Sis Komaru lives?"

"I t-told you this wasn't the right place…" a small boy with light-dirty blonde hair and long sleeves for hands said with a frail tone. "N-Nobody ever listens to me…"

"Stop that." A taller boy with blue hair said. "If her friend and companion is here, then that must mean she's nearby."

"Who caaaares?!" a loud obnoxious orange spiky haired boy said. "Let's just find that stupid pre-demon already! I'm getting so bored!"

Toko was completely speechless. She contained herself for a moment then she spoke out.

"Y-Y-YOU BRATS?!"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1~ I'm not sure how many chapters there will be in this yet until I finish the story, so this one will be in progress until I come up with more ideas. I'll update it soon though! c:**


End file.
